


Vantage Point

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: ETNuary [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Death, ETNuary, F/M, Gen, Observer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Despite being dead, he's still got a lot to see.Warnings for: Hints of sexual abuse.
Relationships: A bit of Roila friendship or more
Series: ETNuary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Vantage Point

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Jc Day!!

Pain faded hours ago.

There were ten of us, starting.

Twelve, if you count Calliope and Mortimer.

Then we started to lose people:

Didn’t think I was gonna be the first.

-Speaking of, you did your best, Mat.

I’m not mad.

The rest split off to the Pharmacy and Fat Man Slim’s, Roi and Nikita marched past in these Hazmat lookin’ suits...

Roi…man…

I’ll bet you were a hero to the end.

Though Teala’s probably dead.

That tall guy with the wavy arms chased everybody up and down the Fairway.

They put in Ro?

…

I had to be right.

Logan Paul got an upgrade.

And a girlfriend.

Manny vs. MatPat, this is not gonna end well.

Someone’s gonna have to pick up his heart.

My first thought was ‘Raggedy Ann’.

I have no excuse for that.

-They’re fast, too!

Geez.

Where’s Colleen.

They seem…traumatized.

Gold light from somewhere.

Weird.

Hey, it’s Mat!

Missed you, man.

Even if you can’t hear me.

Why is the Multiple-Face Guy going to the Arcade?

Witches threatening.

You guys can do this!

I believe in you…

Oh no…dude, Ro’s gone!?

How?

I have no idea what that is supposed to be.

Some kind of dog.

Run-

The cheerleader needs a wake-up call.

Somebody get Mortimer out of there!

She’s got a glint in her eye…

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

…

Did Mortimer just-

Zombies on the prowl.

Wonder what happened to make them that way.

I haven't seen the Carnival Master.

I haven't seen Calliope, or-

They die real quick.

Jackie Chan with two strangers.

Reminds me of Calliope.

Sun’s coming over the horizon.

Saw MatPat and Nikita leave hours ago.

Joey walked by a little later, with some blue, glowing thing.

In the end, we saved it.

-Thought I was reminiscing.

Guess I went too deep.

Maybe it’s because I’m dead.

My heart beat would be in my ears right now if I wasn’t.

So…

It’ll be fine.

Nobody noticed, but there’s still time.

Besides, I don’t feel too exhausted from hanging around all night, which is a plus…

I don’t feel too freaked out or anything, either.

You know, I just realized my joints are noodles.

Hm.

Well, if I can’t move, then…

Huh.

Is this supposed to happen?

This probably isn’t supposed to happen.

Other than that, though, I’m doing pretty alright.

I’m sure it’s fine.

Footsteps.

Little late, but maybe they were busy.

Eesh.

Did the clowns get them too?

My arm drops with a SNAP.

SNAP.

I’m free-

I fall, and land on them, about.

They aren’t too bothered.

Sort-of.

It does take them a concerning bit of time to get me standing.

Their hand flows past the wounds and I’m no longer weightless.

D*.

Must’ve been blood loss.

There’s a trail of red leading away from the Dollmaker’s Shop.

Wonder what’s up with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Took me forever to write something for this guy. XD
> 
> 484 VS. 478 Words.


End file.
